


The World and More

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [82]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted a life so much more than this. Arthur promised to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World and More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_drabble prompt: Wanderlust

Merlin turned as the door opened, a smile immediately crossing his face. He knew protocol though, knew he wasn’t allowed to move until his master had left the room. But as soon as Valiant had shut the door again, Merlin was across the room and throwing himself into Arthur’s arms.

He heard the king chuckle deep in his chest as Arthur moved easily to catch him, his hands running over bare skin. Merlin kissed his neck, fingers fumbling at the catch on the cloak so that he could push it off and have more access to skin.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered into his lover’s skin. When Arthur didn’t answer, he looked up to find deep blue eyes watching him with such scrutiny that Merlin could feel himself hardening. Arthur seemed to notice, for his deep look slowly turned lustful and he carried Merlin across the room, lying him on the bed while he quickly stripped his clothes.

Merlin felt his own eyes darkening as he watched Arthur undress. There were hundreds of whores around Camelot if one knew where to look. The majority were better than him – the chain around his ankle showing how he had never chosen this and tried to escape it. But something had happened the first time Arthur had been shown into this room only to declare he wasn’t a rapist. He had refused to touch Merlin while he had been chained, and they had ended up talking.

Five visits later and Merlin finally managed to pull Arthur on top of him. But somehow, he had captured the man’s heart and a love forbidden for a whore had begun to bloom in Merlin’s chest.

“Please,” he whined, stretching out a hand and wanting to be with Arthur. It was dangerous for the king to come to this part of the town on his own and recent restlessness had meant Arthur hadn’t been for a few weeks. Merlin wanted him, _needed_ him, and Arthur was taking too long to do something about it.

When Arthur did react, it was to press Merlin’s hands into the mattress and take him so slowly and deeply that Merlin ended up sobbing. Cursing the knights for their restraint and stamina, he was a wreck by the time his toes finally curled and he came all over his stomach. Clearly having done what he intended to, Arthur let go of his hands, took hold of his hips and drove in hard and fast as he chased his own release.

When the king collapsed down next to him, Merlin knew his lover was going to fall asleep. He tenderly brushed the hair from Arthur’s sweaty forehead, continuing his gentle caress until Arthur’s eyes had closed. The man still hadn’t said a word but that wasn’t unusual. He said once he was scared of breaking the spell between them and Merlin had smiled gently. For once, this was no magic trick on his behalf.

He watched Arthur sleep for a while before climbing from the bed. Shivering in the cool air, he picked up Arthur’s shirt and slipped it on. Merlin smiled as he stroked the fabric, marvelling at the softness. He barely owned any clothes, and the ones he did were falling apart.

Not wanting to disturb Arthur, Merlin crossed to the window. Leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest as he stared out into the night, watching the fires and candles burning across the city and finding his heart yearning for something more.

“What is it?”

Merlin jumped as arms encircled him, but he leant his head back on Arthur’s shoulder and sighed. One hand twisted back so that he could play with Arthur’s hair.

“I want so much more than this,” he murmured, his voice soft. “I want to see the world, to get away from these four walls and _him._ I want to see the trees and feel the grass, I want to see places…” His voice trailed off and he sighed. What was the point of dreaming it?

Instead, he let his other hand drift lower and stroked Arthur to hardness again, wanting to make the most of having his lover here. But as he turned back to the bed, Arthur stopped him. Instead, the king took him from behind and kept Merlin pressed against the window as he thrust deeply, keeping him watching the view that he wanted so badly.

Merlin soon felt his legs go weak and it was only Arthur’s arms that were keeping him up.

“I’m going to give you the world,” Arthur practically growled, his voice contorted with desire and need. “I’ll find a way to get you out of here, to let you see everything you want to see.”

“How?” Merlin gasped, crying out as Arthur altered his angle. His eyes were locked on the window, only this time drinking in Arthur’s reflection. The king looked positively wrecked and Merlin knew he had been the one to do that.

“I’ll find a way. You want the world, my love, I’ll give it to you.”

Merlin felt tears fill his eyes even as he lost himself to the sensation of Arthur’s thrusts. The king wasn’t much for words, and definitely not terms of endearment. But he could see in Arthur’s face that he meant everything he had just said and Merlin believed him. As he came again and rested the back of his head against Arthur’s shoulder, panting weakly for breath, Merlin knew what he really wanted.

“I only want the world if you’re in it with me,” he muttered. He would rather stay here if it meant he had Arthur than explore everywhere and not be by the king’s side. Somehow, that seemed to spark something in Arthur for he instantly came with a shout and the two slid down to the floor.

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s temple and Merlin smiled. Sometimes, it felt as if he already had the world when he was in Arthur’s arms.


End file.
